Two Is Better Than One
by RealMrsMalfoy001
Summary: Ron breaks Hermione's heart and she's taken in by the two most unlikely people. Fred/Hermione/George Twincest. Slash. RATED R for a reason. GRAPHIC. Not for children. Don't read if you don't like. Incomplete...for now.
1. Fixing Broken Hearts

**Sadly I do not own HP or HP characters. I only own the plot. :(**

**WARNING! PARTS OF THIS STORY WILL BE EXTREMELY GRAPIC. TWINCEST! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"How could you?", I screamed at Ron, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe it. I just caught my boyfriend of two years in OUR house, in OUR bed, having sex with that whore, Lavender Brown!

"Well unlike you, she actually puts out whenever I want! I'm sorry Mione, I just don't love you like I used to."

"Fuck you Ronald!", I scream one last time, before I apparate away.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Diagon Alley. It must have been around 2 o'clock in the morning, considering I was the only one out. I figured I'd just get a room at the Leaky for the night.

I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron only to see a few people in the booths. I walked up to the bar and ordered a firewhiskey to drown my sorrows in.

I hung my head head down low and let a few tears escape while drowning in my firewhiskey. I soon felt two presences on either side of me.

"Hermione?", They asked together. I knew those voices anywhere. I had fantasized about them enough, but I wouldn't let anyone know that. Without further hesitation I looked up into their concerned eyes and prayed that they couldn't see through my horrible facade.

" Fred. George. How are the pair of you?"

" We're absolutely-" Fred started.

"Incredible." George finished, then continued," The question is-."

" How are you?" Fred said in a voice I'd never heard him use before. He was being serious...

" I'm great!," I said in as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

" Don't lie to us, Mione." George said.

" Yeah you can tell us anything." Fred egged on.

" What did our little brother do?" George continued. At the mention of Ron, my eyes started to swell once more and the sobs I had been holding back, finally broke through. I felt myself being against someone's chest. I assumed it was Fred. He stroked my hair and whispered soothing words to me.

" Shh it's okay Mione. Everything's going to be okay." Fred said.

" H-he ch-ch-cheated on m-me!" I cried harder and clung to his chest.

" It's okay Hermione. Don't waste your tears on that prat. He's not worth it." This time it was George whispering to me. I let out a mild giggle when he insulted Ron. I pulled away from Fred, and noticed his shirt was now drenched by my tears.

I wiped my tear staindcheeks and apologized to him. He chuckled an little and shook his head at me.

" It's fine, love. I'm more concerned about you than I am, the shirt." He said.

" So is that why you're here? To get completely smashed and drown out your sorrows on our idiot brother's accord?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. " I guess. But since I caught them having sex in our bed...I- I just can't go back there. I'm just gonna get a room here for the night or at least until I can figure out what I'm going to do. Ron never let me work cause he thought I might cheat on him so now I have to find a job." I looked down at my empty glass.

I felt a finger underneath my chinand my head was turned to the right where they were met by a pair of peircing blue eyes. George.

" There's no way we're letting you stay here, when we have a perfectly nice guest room in our flat."

"I couldn't impose."

"Darling, you wouldn't be imposing. We want you to come stay with us." Fred said stroking my hair.

" Besides we're not asking. You're coming to stay with us." Georges said in mock authority. I chuckled a little. "Ok. But I still need to get a job."\" Well we could use some more help in the shop and I'm sure Verity would like to have another girl around." George encouraged.

"Well...ok."

"Wicked!" They said together. I smiled to myself and took Fred's outstretche hand.

And together, the three of us, left the bar...


	2. Moving In

We walked to WWW. I followed the boys upstairs to the flat and I was shocked to see that it was nothing like I expected.

"Come on." Fred said," We'll give you the grand tour."

George finished, pulling me along. The first room was the living room, which was painted all white except for the red accent wall. There were black leather couches on either side of the glass coffee table, that sat ontop of a white rug. There was another black chair infront of the other two, that faced the stone fire place. Above the fire place was a plasma screen tv. (The wizarding world finally caught up to that of the muggle world). The floors were hard oak wood.

The room to the right was the kitchen. The kitchen was painted baby blue and had a granite counter top. They had silver pots and pans hanging from the top of the electric stove. It smelled like exotic spices and I realized that they must have been brewing some sort of potion earlier. There was also a glass table on the far side of the kitchen.

We walked back through the living room and down a semi long hallway. That's when I noticed that they must have used an extension charm on the inside of the flat.

We came to a stop in front of the room I presumed was Fred's by the Midnight blue ceiling and black canopy bed with a silk white comforter. The furniture was also black wood.

" Welcome to my humble abode. This is the most comfortable bed you'll ever sleep in." Fred said with a suggestive wink.

I blushed and George rolled his eyes.

" Down Freddie."

" Sorry. You know I just can't help myself Georgie."

George chuckled and we continued on our way. We came to George's room, which was just like Fred's except his fore poster canopy bed was a mahogany color and he had black silk sheet. His walls were painted Slytherin green. He had a tv on the wall in front of his bed, like Fred's. His furniture was also a mahogany color.

Then they walked me further down the hall until we stopped in front of another room. I presumed this is where I would be staying. The walls were eggshell white and the sheets were a royal gold color. Sheer curtains hung down off the four poster bed. The furniture was the same as George's. I also had a tv on the opposite wall.

All in all the flat was amazing.

" This plsce id amazing."

" Surprised?" Fredd quirked an eyebrow.

" A little." I smiled sheepishly.

" Well, you should be. Verity and Ginny decorated."

That explains it.

" Well as much fun as it is to make little Mione blush, I think it's time for us all to get in bed. We can talk in the morning."

" K." Fred and I both agreed. The twins kissed me on both cheeks. I blushed slightly and walked to the guest room. I stripped down to my thong and tank top and laid under the covers. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here

The next day I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of the bed when I remembered where I was and what happened the day before. The tears started pouring from my eyes once again, and I couldn't stop them. Just then the twins burst through my door and ran over to wrap their arms around me. I laid my head down on George's chest and sobbed harder.

"Shh. Don't cry Mione." Fred cooed in my ear.

I don't know what it was but I felt an intense since of comfort when I was in their arms.

" I'm gonna go finish breakfast. Come out there when you're done." Fred said as he stood up and kissed my temple. He closed the door behind him.

George pulls away and looks at me."Come on Hermoine. The three of us need to talk."

" K."

I stood up and stretched. I saw George starring at me with wide eyes. I looked down and realized I was practically naked.

"**Ahh!"**

I covered myself with the covers. George looks away and walks out of the room only to return with clothes in his hand.

"Here you go." He handed me the clothes. "I'll meet you out there."

I nodded and began dressing after he shut the door. I was dressed in blue boxer shorts and a Pudlmere United t-shirt. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where I could smell the sweet scent of pancakes and sausages. I walked in and sat at the table by George when Fred came over with three plates levitated in front of him.

"Bon appetite" He said and we all ate in a comfortable silence. Surprisingly the food was really good. But I guess that they would have had to learn to cook in order to survive away from home. When we were all finished, George did the dishes magically and we walked back into the living room. I sat on the single chair and brought my knees up to my chest. Fred and George sat on the sofa to my left with enough space between them for one more person.

" So..." I began.

" Mione. What happened." George asked.

" And start from the beginning." Fred said.

" Well I got home from visiting Harry and Ginny and when I walked through the door, I could hear noises from upstairs. I walked through our bedroom door and Ron was on top of her. Fucking her in our bed." I said through clenched teeth, my voice laced with venom. I bit back the tears burning in my throat.

" He told me that she puts out more and that he doesn't love me anymore. So I left him and all of my things back at our flat."

Fred got up and came to stand in front of me, then he picked me up and brought me to the couch that they were sharing. I sat in between them and Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" It's okay Mione."

" Yeah Ron doesn't deserve someone like you." George said.

I scoffed" What's so special about me. I'm too pale and too skinny. My hairs not as bushy but its in unruly curls. I'm just plain. Guys only go out with me for sex. Like Ron and Viktor."

" Hermoine you are absolutely beautiful. You're not too pale and you have an amazing figure. There's nothing plain about you." George said.

" And you're even more beautiful on the inside. You're the smartest witch I've ever met. We love that you're witty and that you yell at us every time one of our inventions hurts someone. " Fred said

" Hermoine you have no idea how long we've liked you. It killed us to see you with Ronald. And we got extremely jealous every time he would kiss you." George continued

" We're happy you guys aren't together. I haven't seen that strong girl that you used to be in a long time. We hated watching Ron tear you down in front of everyone. You deserve better than that." Fred said.

" You deserve us." They said together.

I smiled up at them both. " Fred. George. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you two. I just didn't think you to liked me that way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

They chuckled. " Mione we've fancied you since our 5th year." George smiled down at me.

" Really?!" They both nodded.

" So what happens now?" I asked

" Whatever you want to happen." George said.

" I want you. Both of you."

" Then you have us." Fred said.

" For as long as you want us." George finished

" Good."

TBC...

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long, lots of things have been going on but I'm back and super excited about this story.**


	4. Crazy Exes and TWINCEST!

**Sort of graphic, you have been warned...**

**I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I do not**

I reached up and pressed my lips to Fred's sweetly then pulled away and kissed George. George kissed me back and I deepened it. I felt Fred begin to suck on my neck tenderly. I moaned in George's mouth and I ran my left hand down Fred's chest and tangled my right hand in George's hair. Fred bit down on the mark he had just made and pulled away. Then, George pulled away and they switched positions. When George finished his mark we all pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow" I gasped.

"Wicked!" They exclaimed in the same breathless voice.

We all sat there cuddled up in blissful silence.

" Is this my shirt?" Fred says tugging on the oversized t shirt.

" Yeah she needed some clean clothes and this was in my room. You must have left it there and I washed it and kept it." George said

" Oh. Well you look much sexier in it than I do."I feel my blush race up to my cheeks at the thought of someone like Fred Wealey, calling me sexy.

"I'm going back today." I mumbled, my face buried in Fred's chest.

"What?!" They exclaimed together.

I looked up at their shocked faces and realized that they must have thought I was going to go back to Ron.

" I meant to get my things."

" Oh." They sighed in relief while I chuckled to myself.

" Do you need any help moving your things?" George asked. "

Or do you want us to be there just in case he shows up?" Fred said stroking my hair.

"Mmm both." I answered nuzzling closer into him.

We sat there for a couple more minutes before we finally got up and got dressed. I grabbed a pair of Fred's jeans and reduced the size of the pants and shirt. Then I magically combed out the knots in my hair. I walked out into the living room where I met the guys. Fred was wearing dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt while George was wearing black jeans and a navy blue dress shirt.

"Ready?" They asked.

"As I'll ever be." I mumbled.

We grabbed each other's hands and apparated inside of Ron and I's flat.

"Right this way." I lead them to our bedroom and pulled out all of my bags and waved my wand over them. My bags began packing themselves. Then I grabbed my toiletries bag and began packing my makeup and hair care products.

"Got everything?" George asked coming to grab one of my bags.

"Yeah I th-" I was cut off by the bedroom door slamming open and an angry Ron standing in the door way. I gasp internally. I didn't hear him come in or even apparate inside.

"What the hell is this?!" He bellowed at us.

"Ron-" I tried to soothe him. I could see Fred and George inching for their wands.

" What the hell are they doing here?! What I dump you so you move on to my brothers?! Are you that much of a whore?!"

I felt my chest clinch up and tears formed in my eyes but before I could even blink them away Fred and George had their wands pointed at Ron's face.

"Watch your mouth, Ron." Fred threatened in a deadly serious voice.

"Yeah we'd hate to have to hex you into oblivion little brother." George said just as serious.

I walked up to them and put my hands on both of their arms causing both of them to lower their wands without taking their glares off of a now scared shitless Ronald Weasley.

"Guys he's not worth it. Can we please just go?" I asked with a broken voice. Instead of answering George just wrapped his arm around my waist and we each grabbed a bag and apparated away.

We were now in my bedroom and I was crying into his chest. A second later Fred popped into my room holding a bag in his hand. He dropped the bag and came over to soothe me. They both whispered how much I meant to them and how beautiful they thought I was in my ear until I was too tired to move and I almost collapsed in George's arms. He picks me up and carries me to my bed. Fred pulls the covers back while George puts me in the bed. They each take of a shoe then I feel Fred's hands on my hips just above my jeans. I look at him and he has a questioning look in his eyes. I nod my head and lift my body a little so he can take my jeans off. Then they lay me back on the bed and cover me with the blankets. They whispered goodnight to me and kissed me on the forehead. I immediately fell asleep...

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear noises coming from Fred's room. I heard moaning. One was Fred and the over one was...George?! They were actually having sex?! And I'm actually turned on?! I quite my breathing slightly so I'm able to hear the noises coming from the other room. "Fuck! Yes Fred! Yes!..."George screamed.

" Urgh! Georgie, you're so fucking tight!" Fred said in a raspy voice that I found completely sexy. Just the thought of them fucking each other in the next room over made me hot all over. I threw the covers back and slid my hand between my legs. I found that my panties were completely soaked in my juices.

"Shit! Harder Freddie! Harder! I'm coming!" George yelled at the top of his lungs.

By the sounds that followed that, I assumed Fred was close to his climax as well. I stroked myself faster, inserting my middle finger. I moaned slightly at the intrusion, carful to keep my voice down in order to not drown out their moans. The headboard slammed roughly against the wall and I sped up my pace adding in my index finger, then ring finger.

"Aaaaahhh!" George screamed as his climax took over his body. I began to rush to get to mine as well. I threw my head back and bit down on my lower lip hard, almost drawing blood.

"Fuck George! Ahhh!" Fred shouted and came most likely in George. I thrust faster feeling my slick walls tighten around my fingers and next thing I know I'm seeing stars as I come down from my high. Completely breathless and tired I pull the covers back over me and lick my fingers clean, before falling back to sleep.


	5. Breakfast and Dessert of Sorts

**VERY GRAPHIC! If you don't like twincest or threesome don't read. Thanks to Vanessa for writing what must be the longest sex scene in the world!**

**I own nothing!...Sadly:(**

The next day I wake up and dress in my black shorts and blue tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I seemed to be the only one awake, so I decided to cook breakfast for the twins and I.

Breakfast was done 30 min. later. I made waffles, eggs, sausage, biscuits and coffee. Just as I finished setting the table, Fred walked in wearing his blue boxers and completely shirtless.

"Morning Mione." he said in a groggy voice before sitting in his usual seat. He dragged his hands down his face slowly, causing the muscles in his arms to flex and ripple. I take this time to examine his toned chest and six-pack. Quidditch has done him well. I looked at him from head to toe. His sexy bed head hair was hanging in his crystal blue eyes. My eyes travel back down his chest and I bite my lower lip slightly, imagining what it would be like to drag my nails over that muscular chest.

"You know if you wanna touch it, all you have to do is ask. He wont object. But starring? Now that's just rude!" George walked by giving me a knowing smirk. I blushed and looked down peeking up from under my eyelashes to see him and his twin sharing matching smirks.

"I'll let you touch mine if you let me touch yours." Fred smirked wider and winked at me, flexing his chest. My face grew hotter and I turned away from them.

"Breakfast's ready." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear me.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Hermoine." George said obviously a lot closer than I expected. Damn he moves fast!

"Yeah. If its any consolation, we stare at your chest too." Fred said wrapping his arms around my waist from the back. George proceeded to move the stray hairs off of my neck and began kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned and threw my head back giving him more access. Fred's hands began massaging into my sides causing a shiver up my spine.

"Mmmm." I moaned. They both pulled away and began chuckling.

"I know you wanted us." George said.

"And believe us, we want you too, but-" Fred began.

"You've prepared this delicious breakfast-" George commented.

"And we'd absolutely hate it if we let it go to waste." Fred finished grabbing my hand and leading me to sit at the table.

George levitated the food over to us and we all piled food on our plates and dug in. The conversation was simple. The boys talked about their shop and new inventions and then they each threw in the occasional inappropriate flirty comment. And of course I blushed and looked away. It wasn't until they started teasing each other, that I remembered last night. The thought of what happened had my panties already soaked. I coughed a little to get their attention but they were both too ingrossed in their banter to notice. I decided to get brave. I reached under the table with my bare feet and placed one foot on each of their thighs. That got their attention. They both jumped slightly with their eyes bulging out of their heads.

" Umm Mione?..." George said in a nervous tone.

" Yeah?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Your feet..." Fred looked at me confused.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're on our laps?" George said.

" So they are. But you gave me no other choice."

"What do you mean?" They both asked me.

"You've left me over here all jealous and alone. You're both sitting there and flirting with each other and making me feel so left out." I playfully pouted.

"Aww did we hurt your feelings darling?" George said while he started massaging my right foot." I threw my head back and moaned out.

"Poor thing. Did we make you feel lonely." Fred said rubbing up and down my leg.

" Mmhmm." I moaned. I felt my left leg drop to the floor and I opened my eyes in time to see Fred stalking his way over to me, not taking his eyes off me.

"You want us to make it up to you baby?" He asked in that deep sexy voice. I could only nod my head in pure bliss. Fred came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

" How do you want us to make it up to you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Mmm. I-I want y-you!"

"What was that love?" George finally spoke up.

" I WANT Y-UOU! Both of you. Now!" I screamed out.

" Like Georgie said baby, all you have to do is ask..."

"P-please! Please take me!" I all but begged them.

"Our pleasure." They said in those seductive voices.

I felt myself being picked up from my seat and engulfed in Fred's strong arms. I giggled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. As Fred carried me down the hall, George stopped to put the food away and came running behind us. We entered Fred's room and he dropped me on the bed unceremoniously. I backed up towards the headboard until my head was rested comfortably on the pillows. Fred and George walked towards me and climbed on either side of me. George began to administer heated kisses on my neck. Before I could moan out, Fred attached his lips to mine roughly. His lips were so soft and smooth, but the kiss was so hard and needy. He sucked on my bottom lip and opened my mouth for him. His tongue plunged into my mouth and we fought for dominance , he won. He sucked on my tongue and I completely lost all thought of where I was.

That is until, George's hands came to rest on my stomach, underneath my shirt. I shivered as his cold hands brought solace to my overheated body. Fred slid his hands down from my hips and to my shorts. I began to squirm between them. Fred moved his hands briefly to wrap them around George's hips. He pulled George closer, causing me to be squished between them tighter. His hands came back to rest on my hips but this time his thumbs hooked into the top of my shorts. I grinned my hips against his, feeling his erection against my pussy and George's against my arse. My movement eliciting groans from both boys. I pull away from Fred's lips and turn my head to George. Fred starts sucking on my neck and pulling at the hem of my shorts. George kisses my lips and grabs on to the skin of my stomachs. I notice how different George's kisses are from Fred's. George's lips were just as soft and smooth as Fred's, but his kiss was more sweet and passionate. I grazed his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue and he opened his mouth for me. Our tongues also fought, he won too. I continued kissing George , pulling away every once and a while for air.

Then I felt Fred move from under my jaw and kiss his way down my neck, leaving a wet trail with him. His kisses continued down, over my shoulder, then my collar bone, then the top of my breasts. My breathing quickened and I held onto George. His hand snaked its way up to my chest and he caressed me through my bra. I moaned into his mouth and my hands went up to tangle themselves into his hair. Fred meanwhile had made his way down the bed and he was now kneeling between my legs. He bent down and kissed my inner thighs, causing my hips to buck up slightly. His hands traveled up and rested on my hips once again. He looked up at me through those long, thick eyelashes. I nodded my head for him to continue, not taking my head away for George's lips. That is until George slipped his hand into my bra and gave my boob a gentle squeeze, earning a semi loud moan from me. I pulled away and looked up at him. Fred by this time had already began to slide my shorts off of my body. He kissed his way down my thighs and down my legs, before pulling my shorts completely off and kissing my ankles. He crawled back up to my and kissed above my pantie line.

"Ohh. Fred, please..." I begged him. He smirked and licked the skin above my panties and then kissed my wet core through my panties. "Mmmm" I moaned louder. George moved his hand back on top of my shirt and began tugging at it. I sat up and lifted my arms in the air as George lifted the tank top over my head and threw it haphazardly on the floor. I layer back down and let them continue to roam their hands over my body. Fred played with the hem of my thong before tugging on it gently. I lifted my hips, encouraging him and he pulled them down my legs and threw them across the room where my shorts were laying somewhere on the floor. I could feel Fred's cool breath against my hot center. I was aching for his touch. I bucked my hips up to meet his mouth but he used his hands to force my bottom half back down. He grabbed my thighs and threw them over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them. George reached behind me and unsnapped my bra. He threw it across the room and attacked my breasts. His mouth latched on to my right breast and began sucking on it, flicking his to the over my nipple, while his hand worked and tweaked the nipple of my left breast. I arched my chest into his touch.

"Ohh!" Fred pressed a chaste kiss above my clit and I almost lost it right there. I bucked my hips under him begging him to just take it all ready.

"Fred! Please!" I screamed at him. He smirked up at me.

"Come on Freddie. I think she's had enough teasing for one day." George said. He then went back to work on my chest. This time his mouth and hand changed positions. Fred chuckled slightly before kissing my clit gently. Then he licked around my clit with the tip of his tongue. I arched my back and tangled my hand in his hair. Fred sucked on it roughly and let go of one of my thighs. He brought his hand to my core and ran his index finger up and down my sensitive lips.

"Aaah. Please!" Fred finally stuck his finger deep into my pussy. Thrusting it in and out at a steady pace. I rocked my hips against his hand. He continued to suck on my clit roughly.

"Fred! Mmm George! I want you now!" I screamed as my walls tightened around Fred's finger and he thrust faster bringing my to my climax.

"Aaaaah!" I yelled as my orgasm washed over me. George pulled away to kiss me passionately while Fred lapped up my juices. Fred kneeled up from between my legs and looked at me.

"You sure love?" George asked stroking my cheek.

"Y-yeah. I want you both so much." I said breathless. The twins looked at each other, communicating in their heads. I was becoming extremely impatient.

"Urgh! Why am I the only one naked?!" I demanded. They looked at me with devilish smirks.

"Whatever you want love." Fred spoke up crawling up the bed where she and George sat together. He pressed his lips to hers sweetly then pulled away and winked at her before turning his head to George and attacking his lips with his own. George immediately responded by deepening the kiss and tangling his hands in Fred's hair. George pulled his hair and Fred moaned out loud.

My hand went down to my pussy and played with my clit while the other one played with my nipple. Watching them made me so hot! Fred had begun to remove George's boxers while George rubbed Fred through his pants. Once George's pants were removed Fred crawled off the bed and pulled us own off. George wrapped his arms around Fred's waist and pulled him back down towards the bed so that he was laying on top of George. Their lips connected once more, this time more roughly. They grinded their hips together causing both of them to moan into the heated kiss. Fred flipped them over and pinned George down on the bed. He traveled down George's body leaving a trail of wet kisses, keeping eye contact with him at all times. George's breath became ragged as Fred came closer and closer to his long, thick member. Finally he engulfed George's entire length, which was quite a lot. They've obviously been doing this for a long time.

"Shit!" George exclaimed tugging on Fred's hair. I began thrusting my fingers inside of my pussy. Harder and faster matching Fred's sucking pace. George noticed my actions and he immediately pulled my body on top of his so that I was straddling his chest. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his face. Taking the hint, I position my entrance at his mouth and he begins to finish what I started.

"Aaaah! Yes George!" I screamed riding his face faster. I felt George shake underneath me. He moaned against me causing vibrations to run through my core. That was my end point, and George's too. George bucked his hips up to meet Fred. I rode out my orgasm against his face while he came into Fred's. I could hear Fred swallowing all George had to offer. I rolled off of George and cuddled up beside him. Fred crawled up to us and placed a chaste kiss on George's lips before turning to me and doing the same. I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer.

"Please...no more foreplay." I begged.

"Are you sure about this Mione?" Fred asked me.

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Well we can go about this two ways. We can take turns, sharing you. Or you can pick one of us for today and another one for another time." George said I shook my head and tangled my hand in his hair too.

"I want you both, at the same time. I want us to make love to each other." They both nodded and George kissed me passionately while Fred adjusted himself at my entrance. He slowly stroked his length up and down my wet lips getting me prepared.

"Mmm. Just do it Fred." I mumbled against George's lips. Fred looked at George and George nodded his head before turning back and kissing me.

"It's okay love. Just bite down on my shoulder if you need too." George offered. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt George pull me closer with one arm while his other hand rubbed my stomachs and pelvic area soothingly. I began to relax until I felt Fred enter me swiftly and I tensed up.

"Shh. It's okay baby. Tell me when you're ready." I moved my hips against his encouraging him to move. Fred began moving again. His hands gripped onto my hips and he moved in and out of me at a slow pace.

"Mmmm, Fred harder! Faster!" He didn't hesitate. He gripped me harder and thrusted into me fiercely. Harder and harder, his thrusts became erratic.

"Fuck!" I wrapped my hand around the base of George's cock. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fuck me! Please George!" He looked at me with an unsure look. I nodded my head to confirm that I was serious. He exchanged a glance with Fred, who was still thrusting into me roughly. Fred nodded and slowed his pace to a complete stop. He flips us over so that he's now underneath me. George gets up and kneels with Fred's legs between him. Fred pulls me closer and I lay across his chest, putting my arse up in the air for him. George said a spell I wasn't familiar with, a lubrication spell. He hovered near my tight whole.

"Tell me if I hurt you, k?" George said. I nod my head and bury my face into Fred's neck. He rubbed my back to sooth me. George pushed his head in gently and I held my breath.

"Breath love. Just breath." Fred said stroking my hair. I let out a shaky breath and George plunged his length completely inside of me. I screamed out in pain at the intrusion. My cries were silenced by Fred kissing me gently. George stayed still to help me get used to the new feeling. I moved my hips against them causing them to both groan out.

"Ok." I said. George pulled out of me slowly and Fred soon followed using the same pace. I moaned in pure pleasure. I felt George pick up speed sligtly.

"Mmm faster" I told them both. Neither one hesitated to comply. They moved in time with each other. When one thrusted in, the other pulled out.

"Aahhh. Shit..." I screamed. I was now pressed between them both.

"Damn Mione!" Fred screamed.

"So fucking tight!" George said.

"I'm gonna cum." I said.

"Cum for us love!" Fred whispered in my ear.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as my body shook in the midst of my third orgasm. I came around Fred's cock, while he and George continued to thrust into me until George screamed out and came deep inside of me. Fred quickly followed and rode out his orgasm. I moaned as I felt George pull out and roll off of me. His cum pouring out of my arse. He bent down and licked up my ass swiftly before rolling onto the bed and laying down beside Fred. I sat up and pulled myself off of Fred, his cum also flowing out of me. I lay between them with my head on George's chest, while Fred wraps his arms around both of us. After our breathing calms down we all fall asleep in each other's arms.


	6. First Date

**I do not own HP.**

"Mione we're so sorry. We had no idea she would react like THAT." George said.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

" Mean what love?" Fred asked me. Sitting me down on the kitchen counter. They both lent up against the stove across from me. I played with my fingers in my lap.

" Did you mean it when you said you love me?" I mumbled not looking at them. I heard footsteps coming closer to me but I refused to look up to see who it was. Until my face was being lifted up and before I could look into their eyes. I felt smooth lips crash onto mine. Fred. I could always tell it was him by how rough his kisses are. I melted into him immediately, forgetting what I had just asked them. That is until he pulled away entirely too soon. I whimpered a little at the loss of his warmth.

"Hermione, we've loved you since our 5th year." He said.

"We want nothing more than to be with you. You're our world, you mean everything to us." George said.

"We understand if you don't completely feel that way about us-" Fred started, rubbing my cheek. George walked over and ran his hand up under my skirt, rubbing my thigh.

" We just want you to know how we feel about you." George said. I looked up into both of their eyes. Seeing nothing but love behind them.

"Oh Fred, George, I love you both so much, it hurts." I say with a smile. They smile their breath taking smiles back at me and I give them both light kisses on the lips.

"Ok well go get dressed. Wear something fancy." George said pulling away.

"Why ?" I asked.

"Cause we're taking you out to dinner." Fred added, pulling me down from the counter top and pulling me close. His hands rested on my arse, squeezing it roughly.

"So go put on some fancy dress. But not too fancy and we'll meet you out here in an hour. K?" He said giving my arse one rough squeeze, causing me to squeal. "

Ok." I said. George laughed at us.

"Honestly Gred, give the poor girl a break." He winked at me.

" I told you, Forge, I just can't help myself. She's absolutely delicious." He whispered in my ear, loud enough for George to hear him, then he quickly licked my earlobe before biting it tenderly. I squealed again and giggled.

"Well as delicious as she is, we have dinner reservations at 8 and it's already 6:40. We can eat her when we get home." George said playfully.

"Urgh! Come on Georgie, you know I've always liked to eat my dessert before dinner. Please?!" He gave George puppy dog eyes and pulled me closer. I giggled at their childish banter. It's like they were arguing over the last piece of candy in the sugar bowl.

"No we haven't taken our fair lady here, on a proper date."

"We've already corrupted her. And there will be other first dates!"

"Not for you! If you don't bloody let her go." George said in mock anger.

"Urgh! Fine but I'm taking her as soon as we get back." He let me go of me and I turned to walk away from them both when I felt two hands slap my ass. I turned around to see them both smirking at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and continued to walk away.

About an hour later. I was wearing a knee length, strapless, red silk dress. The top was a heart shaped bust. It hugged my curves perfectly. I had a gold belt around my waist. The rest of the dress flowed out right above my knees. I had gold heels on that strapped half way up my calf. Then also had a gold, diamond toe strap. I wore a diamond pendent on a thin gold chain with matching diamond earrings. My hair was pulled up into a semi messy bun, with a few strands in my face. I had a gold diamond hair clip in my hair. I took the time to paint my nails and feet red. I used magic to shave my legs, until they were completely smooth. My makeup was fair. I had light gold eyeshadow and light red lip gloss. I looked in the mirror once more before walking out of my room and into the living room. I walked in to see both guys sitting on the couch. George had his arm wrapped around Fred's shoulder and Fred was leaning into him. They were watching TV, so I took the time to see what they were wearing. Fred was wearing black slacks and black dress shoes. He had a black dress shirt on underneath his black and silver also had on a silver tie. His hair was mused up in it's usual nonchalant way, hanging in his eyes. George on the other hand also had on black slacks and black dress shoes. He had a white dress shirt on underneath his black dress robes and he had on a black tie. They looked absolutely edible. I was brought out of my reverie by George kissing Fred sweetly on the lips. Fred sat up and deepened the kiss, running his hand down George's chest. George pulled him closer and I could see their tongues wrestling for dominance. I rubbed my thighs together, causing friction between .

"Starting without me, boys?" I asked in a playful voice. They pulled away and looked at me. Their eyes wide as saucers.

"Woah..." They said.

"Well don't just stare at me, how do I look?" I asked turning around slowly.

"Edible." Fred said

"Delicious." George added. I giggled.

"Well you too don't look to bad either." They came to stand in front of me.

"Well if m' lady is ready-" Fred began. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before tucking it in the crook of his arm.

"Then we shall be on our way." George finished, doing the exact same. I laughed at their corniness and the apparated us away. When we landed I was shocked by what I saw. We were in Muggle London. I looked between the two boys confused.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where we're having dinner." Fred said.

"In muggle London?"

"Yep. We come here all the time." George said. I nodded.

"So where are we eating?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." They said. We walked down the cobblestone road for a few minutes before we were standing in front of a beautiful restaurant. It was called a Little Piece of Italy. We were escorted to the back of the restaurant. We sat in a round booth and the twins put up silencing charms around us.

"Wow, this place is amazing."

"You sound so surprised." George said.

"Well I kind of am."

"We don't spend all our time in the wizarding world. We actually have some friends out here." Fred commented.

"Wow. Learn something new everyday I suppose." The three of us laughed. The waitress came to our table and started making googley eyes at the twins. They paid her no attention and ordered the most expensive wine on the menu. They gave their orders and then she turned to me, glaring into my soul. I glared back and ordered the pasta.

" I'll be right back." She said in a seductive voice, throwing glances at Fred and George. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my wine.

"What's wrong love?" Fred asked with his arm around me.

"Nothing. Just our bitch of a waitress." I said in an icy tone.

"Aww love, are you jealous?" George said in a playful tone. Pulling at the hem of my dress.

"What?! No!" I said, blushing.

"Aww. That's cute." Fred said,"But you know you're the only girl for us."

"We wouldn't give her the time of day. She's really not our type." George added.

"Oh? And what is your type?" I asked.

"We prefer the know it all bookworm over the classic bimbo." George said.

"We don't like girls who try to hard by wearing push up bras and too much makeup. We like natural beauty." Fred added, stroking my cheek, down my neck and around the swell of my breasts. I bit my lip and moaned slightly. They chuckled at my response.

"We love you, and no one else." George said. He ran his hand down my side until it rested on my thigh. I held my breath. He then slipped his hand up my dress and cupped me. We both gasped.

"Well then, it seems our little innocent bookmark enjoys a nice breeze." He smirked and squeezed gently. I grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked at me and rubbed my pussy.

"More." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He looked at Fred and they both nodded. Fred moved my dress up a little higher and reached his hand down between my legs too. He rotated my clit around while George rubbed my pussy lips harder. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. Then out of no where they both plunged their index fingers into me. I squeaked and jumped a little. They thrust their fingers in synch and before I know it they both add another finger. I now have four fingers thrusting into my wet pussy like there's no tomorrow. At this point I'm glad they've put up silencing charms, because I don't think I can hold it any longer.

"Fuck!" I let out. They pump I and out of me faster and harder than my body can handle. Although I'm not. But too soon they start to slow their pace... It's back.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" The stupid waitress asked, walking through the silencing charm. I noticed that the twins had described her to a T. She was wearing a short Italian gypsy skirt with an off the shoulder gypsy shirt. Her boobs were pouring over her shirt. She had on long black leather boots. Her make up consisted of black eyeliner, red lip gloss, and black eyeshadow. Her hair was in exaggerated black curls. All in all she looked like a gypsy rag doll.

"No thank you." The boys said. They picked up their pace and I buried my face in Fred neck. I could tell he was smirking.

"Well will we be having dessert tonight, after our meal. I could grab the menu for you." She said in a mocking tone.

"They said no thank you. Goodbye!" I shot up my head and glared at her. She tossed her hair and walked away.

"SHIT!" I screamed and looked at a smirking George. He had pinched my clit hard. They began their earlier thrusting just when the bitch came back with our food. As she sat our food down she made sure to give them both an eye full of her obnoxious boobs. I scoffed but it came out breathless because they were still going inside of me. She smiled at them and they returned small smiles. I tensed up against them and they began thrusting faster. I bit my lip and I felt my walls clench. The waitress gave me a curious look and she seemed to notice Fred and George's moving arms. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes became little slits.

"Thank you." Fred said.

"We'll let you know if we need anything else." George finished. The waitress left and I let out an ear piercing scream before I felt myself cum around their fingers. I fell back against Fred's shoulder, my breathing irregular. George grabbed his wand and did a wordless scorigify spell on me and themselves.

"Wow." They chuckled and we began eating in a comfortable silence. When we finished the waitress came back and Fred paid before she could walk away and we got up to leave. I shot her one more glare before I left with the twins.

"So did we prove we want you enough-" Fred said

"Or do we need to show you a little more." George finished.

"I think you've made your point. But how about you apparate us back home, and I'll show you just how bad I want you." I said suggestively while running my hands down both of their chest then pulling on their ties a little. They both shared a devious smirk then apparated us right into the living room. George picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The three of us entered my room and I continued to show them just how much I wanted them...


	7. Wake Up Call

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST PURE SMUT!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning I woke up soar and stiff. When I opened my eyes completely I saw George laying down extremely close in front of me. Now that I think about it, I can feel a closer presents behind me. Fred. I tried to wiggle my way out of the sandwich but found my insides to be churning. Oh my Merlin. THEY'RE INSIDE OF ME! I decide to just sit there and wait for them to wake up. Then I feel Fred growing inside of my arse then I feel George growing inside of my pussy. I check to see if their awake. No such luck. Now I'm horny and stuck. Urgh! I try wiggling out again but that only earns me a groan from both men. I wiggle some more to wake them.

"Mmmm. Mione." Fred mumbles in his sleep.

"Freddie? Georgie? Wake up please." I beg and start moving around again. I moan at the feel of them both inside of me.

"Mmmm fuck!" George said in his sleep.

"Wake up guys!" I say louder.

"Wh- what's going on?" Fred said stretching, causing him to thrust deeper into me.

"Ohhh!" I moaned.

" What's wrong?" George said rubbing his eyes and stretching back, also thrusting into me.

"Aaahhh!" I moaned louder.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Fred asked worried.

"Y-you're inside of m-me!" I moaned out. They looked down to see that they were indeed buried inside of me.

"Well this is quite a compromising position, don'tcha think Freddie?"

"Couldn't agree with you more, Georgie. And it seems like our little Hermione here, is quite turned on by said position." Fred commented.

"Well as the loving boyfriends we are, it only seems right to fulfill our dear girl's wishes, right?"

"Right."

They both looked down at me and I felt my heart beat quicken. Oh Merlin... They both pulled out of me slowly until only their heads were in.

"Wai-" I started but I was suddenly cut off by them both slamming into me. "AAAAHHH! Shit!" I screamed. They continued pulling out completely and slamming back into me. Their thrusts were rough and hard.

"Faster! Fuck me FASTER!" They pound my body tight against each other. It felt like they were fucking each other and I was just their barrier. That gives me an idea...

" I- I want to watch you". I felt them both stop abruptly and I groaned out. They continued rocking slowly, as to keep me satisfied.

"Mione-" George started before I cut him off by kissing him passionately.

"I know. I've always known." I told him, knowing they both knew what I meant. I wiggled my way from between them. I pushed him down on his back and crawled down on him. I licked the tip of his cock before engulfing the entire thing into my mouth. I went all the way down before pulling away with a pop. I rubbed my saliva on his dick making it glisten.

"Fuck Mione!" He moaned. I felt Fred move behind me. I went back down on George and kept my eyes on him. He was jerking Fred, who was thrusting into his hand.

"Shit Georgie! Put it in your mouth baby." Fred gasped. George pulled Fred to him and licked up and down Fred's impressive shaft. He began massaging his balls before finally taking in his entire length.

"FUCK!" Fred screamed. He yanked on George's hair causing him to moan. So he likes it rough. I began playing with myself as I sucked George off and watched him suck off Fred.

"AAAAAHHH" George screamed around Fred's cock. I felt his warm cum shoot in the back of my throat. Their was so much.

"Mmmm." I moaned around him and took all of his cum into my mouth. I swallowed and licked my lips for him. I went up and kissed Fred, so that he could taste it on his lips.

"Mmm delicious." He said before his body shook and he exploded into George's mouth, who eagerly swallowed and licked the rest off of Fred's dick.

"Mmmm. I want you, Freddie." He said. George sits up so that he's on his knees as well. He grabs my arms and throws me down on the bed so that I'm underneath him. He kisses me roughly and bites my lip tenderly before kneeling back up and attacking Fred's lips with his own. Fred deepened the kiss and pulled George closer. After a few minutes, George pulls away and gives little Fred a squeeze. Not so little actually... Fred goes behind George, who's cock is still standing at full attention. Mmmm, how I ache to feel that cock inside of me. I wiggle my hips a little to get his attention. He looked down at me and smirks. I look at him with pleading puppy eyes.

"Please." I whisper to him. He looks at me lovingly and leans down to kiss me. He pulls away and Fred attaches his lips to George's neck.

"Oh!" George gasped. Fred sucked harder on his neck before biting down on his newly made mark, causing another gasp from George. Fred whispered something in George's ear that made him whimper and close his eyes. Fred pushed George down, roughly. He caught himself with his hands on either side of my head, before he could fall on top of me. Fred ran his finger down George's back making him shiver. And before either one of us knew it Fred had slammed his monster meat, inside of George.

"Aaaah!" George screamed. He seemed to be used to the feeling because his scream sounded like one of pure pleasure, as opposed to one of pain. George looked into my eyes and kissed me one more time before positioning himself at my entrance. I grabbed onto his shoulders and braced myself. Then it happened. He plunged himself into me completely.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I let out an ear piercing scream. George looked at me concerned but I only nodded my head for him to continue. In a matter of minutes we were in a perfect rhythm. Fred was fucking George so hard he was laying flat on top of me. They were fucking me into the mattress.

"AHHH GEEORGEE!" I screamed, throwing my head as far as I could.

"SHIT FREDDIE! Fuck me! FUCK MEEE!" George yelled out to Fred.

"DAMN IT GEORGE! "Fred yelled back, thrusting harder, if possible.

We continued in that position until I felt my walls tighten, and I actually squirted against George.

"SHIT!" He screamed and looked at me bewildered. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little squirter, huh George?" Fred said, still pounding into George's ass.

"MMMMM. I believe so Freddie." George said biting my neck and riding out my orgasm with me.

"AHHH!" He bellowed and came inside of me!

"Oohh!" I moaned as he filled me up.

"IM CUMMING GEORGIE!" Feed said

"Fuck YES!" George said. Fred exploded into George and George screamed with him. George collapsed on me and Fred rested his head on George's back before pulling out and laying beside me. Then George followed and landed on my other side. I kissed George sweetly then turned to Fred and kissed him, as well. He pulled me to his chest and I rested my head back on his chest. George came up and wrapped his arms around me too. I felt them both inch closer and I opened my eyes to see them in a full on make out session. Fred pulled away and kissed me again. I reached my hand around and pulled George's face to ours. The three of us partook in a heated kiss, tongues licking tongues and lips sucking and teeth biting. When we pulled away, the three of us were breathless. I laid my head back on Fred's chest and instantly fell asleep, sated and content.


	8. Am I Forgiven

**I do not own HP!**

When I woke up I was alone in my bed but I could smell food coming from the kitchen. I got up and staggered to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed through my hair, until they were in loose untangled curls. I washed my face and got dressed in jean shorts and a black cut off crop top. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I saw Fred making lunch.

" 'Lo love.", He said not turning from the sizzling pan on the stove.

"Hi. Where's George?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm Fred?" He asked in his sarcastic tone.

"I can tell you two apart with my eyes closed.", I answered.

He put a top on the pan and turned to me. He came to stand between my legs and I wrapped them around him.

"Oh really?" He inquired.

"Well I can't wait to test that." He said and leaned in closer. I giggled a little. "And to answer your question, George is downstairs in the shop." He began playing with a lock of my hair.

"Why aren't you down there?"

"Would you prefer to be here all alone, without one of our devilishly handsome selves to keep you company?" He smirked.

"Oh no. Of course not. How would go on?!" I sighed dramatically. We laughed together until he pulled away and went to go check on the food. It seemed as though he was making some kind of sausage with sautéed onions. When lunch was ready, Fred had me go down stairs and find our dear Georgie, for dinner.

"George?" I called out. The shop looked to be completely empty. "Georgie?" I called out one more time as I walked around.

"Hermione." He said, his voice coming from behind me. I jumped and turned to him.

"Ahh! George you scared me half to death." I said in mock anger.

"Aww I'm sorry love." He pecked me on the lips. "Am I forgiven?" He asked and pouted.

"I'm not completely convinced I should forgive you just yet." I said, dazed.

"Mmmm," He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "How about now?" He asked.

"Nope." I wrap my arms around his neck. He nuzzles my neck and pecks it.

"Now?"

"Not quite." I moaned. He pulls away and lifts my chin.

"How about now?"

Before I could answer, he placed his lips on mine, and kissed me with such passion. I deepened it and pulled him closer by his robes. We pulled away breathless.

"So?" He said smirking.

"Absolutely." I said, still dazed.

"Excellent. So what did you need?"

"Huh? Oh! Fred told me to come get you, cause lunch is ready."

"Ok then. Let's go." He swung me over his shoulder and we ran up the stairs to the flat.

The three of us enjoyed a casual lunch with each other. When we finished lunch, the three of us cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. During the movie, there was an intense sex scene and I felt both boys move a little closer too me. I decided it would be fun to mess with them a little.

I pretended like I had no interest in them and paid attention to the movie. I reached my hands underneath the blanket on our laps and rested my hands on both of their thighs. I felt them tense up and look at me. I didn't take my eyes from the TV. After they both calmed down a little, I began rubbing up and down their thighs, going a little higher each time. I could hear their breath quickening. I looked at the TV, hiding my smirk. And finally when they least expected it I rested my hands on both of their crouches and gave a firm squeeze. They both gasped and jumped a little. I moved my hands away and stood up.

"I just remembered I need to talk Ginny. I didn't get the chance to last time. I'll be back in a little bit, m'kay? Love you." I kissed both their cheeks before slipping on my flip flops and apparrating away with a huge smile on my face. Considering the erections I left them with, they're probably getting ready to fuck each other's brains out right now. I decide to give them some time with each other, while I walked around Diagon A`lley.


End file.
